


Стоило ждать

by Black Flowers (Black___Flowers)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers
Summary: Адриан слышит голос.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 10





	Стоило ждать

**Author's Note:**

> Второй фик с личного челленджа.
> 
> **Задание:  
>  Адриан (Кот Нуар)/Маринетт (Леди Баг) (Miraculous Ladybug).  
> Ключ: Голос**

Адриан слышит голос.  
Нет, ничего сверхъестественного, никаких акум или квами, никакой магии. Он просто иногда слышит голос своей Леди в коридорах коллежа, но никогда не может заметить её в толпе.  
Этот голос он узнает из тысячи, расслышит даже среди шума студентов на перерыве, буквально почувствует кожей, но, к сожалению, не увидит его обладательницы.  
— Представь, сколько раз я видел её, — мечется по комнате Адриан. Сегодня ему показалось, что голос его Леди произнёс его имя.  
Плагг лениво жуёт кусок камамбера и даже не пытается встревать. Ему одновременно жаль пацана и смешно наблюдать за всем этим цирком. Хоть какое-то развлечение за последние тысячи лет.  
Адриан внезапно останавливается, чуть не спотыкаясь о собственные ноги:  
— А что если я даже говорил с ней, но магия камней не дала мне узнать её? Ох, Плагг, что же мне делать?  
— Пацан, просто расслабься. Ты всё равно не сможешь узнать её сам, так что сиди и жди пока, твоя любовь всей жизни соизволит тебе открыться.  
Адриан бросил на него недовольный взгляд и вздохнул, не добившись никакой реакции. У этой проблемы не было иного решения.  
— В следующий раз, когда она заговорит со мной без маски — я точно смогу узнать её по голосу! — он решительно стукнул кулаком о ладонь. Плагг разом засунул в рот весь кусок, чтобы не рассмеяться. Ну-ну, посмотрим.

***

Конечно же, на следующий день Адриан не узнал свою Леди в Маринетт, хотя они весь перерыв обсуждали какую-то новую игру. И это с учётом того, что по пути к месту встречи с друзьями он вновь слышал голос Леди  
Плаггу оставалось только тихо, но устало вздыхать, предвкушая очередной тур страданий.

***

— Кот Нуар! Нуар, вставай же! Ох, да когда же ты очнёшься, — до него кто-то пытался докричаться, но слышалось всё так, словно Адриан был под водой. Голос был знакомым.  
Что произошло?  
Кажется, это был очередной акума? В этот раз с множеством длинных тонких, щупалец, которыми он отбивался от всего, что ему мешало. Они с Леди пытались его победить, она призвала супер-шанс и попросила отвлечь акуманизированного, а потом по нему попало одно из щупалец и он во что-то влетел.  
— Котик, ну же, очнись, с тобой ведь всё хорошо, правда ведь, хорошо? — казалось, что звавший сейчас заплачет и Адриан сосредоточился, а потом понял. Это ведь голос его Леди! Как он мог не узнать сразу, видимо сильно его приложило.  
Он ведь оставил Леди Баг одну против этого монстра!  
Адриан открыл глаза и попытался резко сесть, но ударился обо что-то и, зашипев, лёг обратно. Сверху болезненно ойкнули.  
Рядом сидела Маринетт и потирала явно ушибленный лоб. Но почему Маринетт, Адриан на сто процентов уверен, что слышал именно голос своей Леди!  
— Принцесса? Что… — и замолчал, не зная, какой вопрос задать первым. Что я тут делаю? Что ты тут делаешь? Что произошло? Что это за место? Что с Леди Баг и почему здесь ты, хотя я был уверен, что здесь она?  
— Рада, что ты очнулся, — к великому облегчению, Маринетт заговорила сама, не давая ему сказать что-то, за что будет мучительно стыдно. — Вы с Леди Баг сражались тут с акумой, а потом я услышала грохот и увидела тебя, лежащим без сознания. Ты как, встать можешь?  
Адриан прислушался к своим ощущениям. Голова болела и немного звенело в ушах — как бы хорошо ни защищал костюм, в этот раз ему сильно досталось.  
— Всё в порядке, Принцесса. Мне пора идти спасать жителей города, спасибо, что позаботилась обо мне, — отсалютовав, он запрыгнул на ограду и прицелился к соседней крыше.  
— Будь осторожней! — донеслось в догонку, заставив улыбнуться.  
Леди на месте не было, и Кот уже успел занервничать, когда она красной вспышкой пронеслась и приземлилась рядом, объяснив, что кормила квами.  
Адриан впервые не поверил ей, но решил разобраться с этим позже — сейчас им предстояло победить акуму.

***

Адриан до рези в глазах всматривается в фотографии Маринетт и Леди Баг, пытаясь найти похожее. Магия квами мешает, пытая мысли, заставляя забывать о том, что успел понять, поэтому лист перед ним забит быстрыми заметками.  
Брюнетки. Синие глаза. Хвостики. Изобретательные.  
Он находит в них всё больше похожих черт и уверенность в том, что его Леди — именно Маринетт растёт с каждой минутой. Адриан не жалеет, что убил на это занятие почти всю ночь, потому что мысль о том, что Леди Баг может оказаться такая чудесная девушка, одна из его лучших друзей — невероятно греет.  
— Пацан, ложись уже, — недовольно бурчит Плагг, разбуженный очередным вздохом. — Если ты ещё раз словишь удар во время битвы тебе даже костюм может не помочь, оставишь свою девчонку без напарника.  
Адриан счастливо улыбается на упоминание “своей девчонки” и прислушивается к совету Плагга. Квами мог быть мудрым, когда сам этого хотел.

***

Он специально задерживается в классе, отговорившись разговором с мадам Бюстье, чтобы ребята заняли им всем место.  
В коридорах коллежа привычно шумно и многолюдно, но это не мешает Адриану услышать смех. Который точно принадлежит его Леди.  
Адриан ускоряет шаг в этом направлении — в том же самом, куда он шёл изначально — и, заворачивая за угол, видит Маринетт, посмеивающуюся над какой-то шуткой Нино.  
Они встречаются взглядами, и Адриан видит — синие глаза, чёрные волосы в хвостиках, серёжки. Адриан видит свою Леди в Маринетт и не может сдержать широкой улыбки.  
Варианта лучше быть просто не могло.  
Ради этого стоило ждать. 


End file.
